


Leaves From The Vine

by madzkenobi



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madzkenobi/pseuds/madzkenobi
Summary: “In peace, sons bury their fathers. In war, fathers bury their sons.”In which respects are paid to Hades and Persephone's child, Zagreus.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 52





	Leaves From The Vine

**Author's Note:**

> This is not the original myth of Zagreus. In this One Shot, Zagreus is Hades and Persephone's first child, he is not illegitimate, he was killed by Kronos after several titans were freed. This is also not limited to the LO universe as Melinoe, Makaria and Zagreus don't exist in LO.

It had been over a century since the incident in Tartarus. It had been over a century since their first son, their miracle baby died. That didn't numb the pain.

Hades' tall figure loomed over Zagreus' resting place in Elysium. It had been over a hundred years and there was still no solid evidence, nobody knew the circumstances that led to Kronos being freed, nor did they know why he went after who he did. For that Hades blamed himself. He should have known better, he should have saved his son from his father, but he was helpless in stopping his death. Hades dealt with many dead souls, shades, mortals, whatever you wanted to call them, he had seen it all. But it is a terrible thing to see your own die, it is terrible to see your "Immortal" son die. It is terrible not to know if you are relieved or not your son has no shade.

After Zagreus' death, he begged Zeus to restore him from his remaining heart. It could not be done. His beloved wife, Persephone couldn't even rebirth him with her powers that could raise even dead mortals. For years his family mourned for the lost son, the lost brother. Melinoe and Makaria had lost their brother, they had too few years with him, it was not fair. For years Hades searched for some way to change the fates design, he told himself that surely they couldn't be so cruel? But he knew they could be, he knew it was a lost cause, he knew he had to give up the past, to move on.

After his death years passed, life went on. He ruled alongside Persephone, who's love kept everyone going. He was happy, she was happy, their children were happy. However, nothing could fill the void left behind. His wife no longer wore her feelings on her sleeve but evidence from the late conversations they had, he knew that after all these years she was doing no better than he.

Now he stood at his sons grave, as he did every year on the day of his death. Today was the one day he allowed himself to mourn. The king of the Underworld kneeled down, his shoulders slumped "If only I could have saved you."

The broken, mighty Hades began to sing.

_Leaves from the vine_

_Falling so slow,_

_Like fragile, tiny shells,_

_Drifting in the foam_

Tears began to pool at the corners of his eyes, his voice wavered as he continued,

_Little soldier boy_

_Come marching home,_

_Brave soldier boy_

_Comes marching home._

There is nobody a god can pray to, there is nobody a god can ask for help. Persephone made her way behind him. A small delicate hand rested on his shoulder, his wife stepped in front of him and cupped his cheek before pulling him into her embrace. Together they cried. Together they mourned for lost time. Together they shut the pages of a book that took a century to write. Together they moved on. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is heavily inspired by the song "leaves from the vine" Uncle Iroh sings in Avatar: The Last Airbender.


End file.
